


Wash Cycle: Delicate

by Sooyoungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Breathplay, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooyoungie/pseuds/Sooyoungie
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have a routine.





	Wash Cycle: Delicate

Kyungsoo is a simple man. He lives his life with a set routine. Every day, like clockwork. 

As a CPA, his routine was set. 

The obnoxious alarm at six am, the gurgle of fresh coffee being brewed at six-thirty. A soft kiss pressed against sleep slack lips at seven. From then, the day increased until it was a blur. Traffic, blaring horns, the chatter of hundreds of other employees lining up at the elevators to get to their floor. Meeting after meeting, e-mail after e-mail, Kyungsoo’s flawless 90 words a minute typing white noise as he stared at the computer in front of him. 

Lunch. 

Then back to meetings, phone calls, rush hour traffic and finally the elevator ride back up to his apartment. Kyungsoo breathed in, his shoulders relaxing after another long day. 

His fingers brush against cold metal, muscle memory helping him punch in the pin. After toeing off his shoes he’d walk into the foyer, blazer folded over his arm, white sleeves rolled up. He’d brush a hand through his gelled hair, a slight smile pulling at his lips as he’s greeted by a beautiful sight. 

Kyungsoo unbuckles his belt, the supple leather sliding across his palm. 

“Did you miss Daddy?”

Wash, rinse, repeat. 

Kyungsoo is a simple man. A hardworking businessman. He appreciates the simple things in life. 

Walking forward, a hand reaching out to slide against soft skin, fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake, curving around a sharp jaw. He murmurs in appreciation as he eyes are met with bare skin. 

“Tell me Chanyeol, did you miss me, baby?” He smiles down, his usually stoic expression soft, as he regards the man currently on his knees, nosing his way up his thigh, open mouth leaving a trail of dampness as he mouths against Kyungsoo's clothed cock. Chanyeol pauses he ministrations, tilting his head back as his hooded eyes meet Kyungsoo’s

“I missed you, Daddy. Always miss you.” He rests his head against Kyungsoo's hip, practiced hands unzipping starched slacks, deftly pulling Kyungsoo out of his briefs. He presses his lips against the spongy head, tongue slipping out to rub against the slit. 

Kyungsoo groans, letting his head fall back, hand sliding up to run through messy strands. Chanyeol closes his lips around the head, sucking lightly. Kyungsoo's thighs tense, feeling heat pool in his lower stomach, fuck he looked good doing that. He steps back, the motion causing his cock to slip out of Chanyeol's mouth with a slick pop.

The string of saliva connects Chanyeol’s swollen lips with the pink head of his cock has him groaning. 

"Daddy's boy," Kyungsoo murmurs, guiding his cock back into his baby’s waiting mouth. He cradles his face, the younger opening his eyes to stare at his Daddy, letting his jaw relax, the slick sound of his Daddy's cock pressing into his throat a comforting rhythm. 

Chanyeol was a simple man. He enjoyed the small pleasures of his life. With Daddy, he had the privilege of living the life he’s always wanted. 

Chanyeol would wake up to an empty bed, his lips tingling with a phantom kiss. 10 am found him standing in the kitchen eating lucky charms, the crunch of the cereal loud in the large space, running on the treadmill, the steady thrum of the machine helping him slip into a rhythm, eyes taking in the beautiful view of the city below, people scurrying around like ants to their next destination.

Lunch. 

After 3 conference calls, 50 answered emails, and 4 demos reviewed he would call it a day, his ability to finish his work an inhuman pace allowing him the extra luxury to work from home.

Wash, rinse, repeat. 

Daddy arrived just after rush hour traffic, which gave him thirty minutes to prepare. 

Daddy hadn’t texted him all day. His day must’ve been full of all the things Chanyeol hates, starched shirts and suffocating ties, deadlines, clients, long staff meetings and stale coffee, forced interaction by the water dispenser. 

He was going to be the best baby boy for Daddy. 

Five minutes later, Chanyeol was on their bed, his hand shining with lube as he fucked himself with his fingers, his hole pink and soft around the digits. He’d whimper to himself as he played with a nipple, his legs spreading wider, attempting to get a better angle. A litany of "Fuck, oh fuck!" spilled from his lips as his hand sped up. The pressure in his belly, the liquid arousal seeping through his veins crested as his thighs tensed, abdominal muscles tightening, he was about to cum, make a mess of himself on Daddy's clean, clean sheets, oh fuck, Daddy, Daddy- 

Chanyeol groaned, forcing his eyes open as he wrenches his fingers out of himself, free hand gripping the base of his cock. 

Eyes watering with the pain of his ruined orgasm, Chanyeol rolls over, careful to not let his pulsing cock brush against the sheets, one touch and he'd blow his load and ruin his surprise. Holding himself up with one arm, he reaches back, a tapered plug in hand, shining with lube as he places the tip against his pulsing entrance. 

He takes a deep breath, willing his whole body to relax as he pushes the toy in, groaning as he feels his rim stretch around the girth. 

He sighed out, head hanging forward, his hole clenching and relaxing around the cool metal, his body trying to adjust, the heady arousal from his stunted orgasm swirling with the new arousal of being filled, something stretching him, keeping his cock hard, his hole wet and ready for his Daddy. 

Daddy. 

Chanyeol sighs contently as he slides out of bed, long legs quivering as he feels the plug shift inside him, lube dripping down his inner thigh. 

It was silent save for his uneven breathing and the muffled whirring of the air conditioner. Chanyeol gets on knees in their foyer, one glance at the clock telling him Daddy would be here any minute. 

“Fuck baby, wanna choke on my cock?” Kyungsoo’s low voice causes him to blink back, his thumb under his eyes grounding Chanyeol back to the present, his knees aching, eyes watering and mouth full of his daddy’s thick cock, his tongue rubbing over the head with every push in. He blinks up at him, eyes wet with unshed tears as he tries to nod through his mouthful of dick. 

Kyungsoos soft smile and squinting eyes send a pang of pleasure flashing down his stomach, his ass clenching around the plug. 

Kyungsoo threads his fingers in messy strands of hair, blunt fingernails scratching against his scalp as he grabs two fistfuls. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. 

The first thrust has him whining, his hands scrabbling for purchase against Kyungsoo’s thighs as the elders cock fucks into his throat, balls slapping wetly against his chin as he starts to drool fro the cock fucking his mouth. 

Kyungsoo groans as he watches his cock slide in and out of his boy’s mouth watches the way his nostrils flare as he struggles to breathe through the cock in his throat, the way his hands spasm against his thighs, his hooded eyes looking up at him with such adoration, such love. The curve of his back, long legs folded under themselves as he takes his Daddy’s cock. 

After a few more rough thrusts, Kyungsoo slides out, brushing the head of his red cock against swollen lips, moaning softly as his baby opens his mouth again, suckling the head. He sighs out, hand sliding down his baby’s throat, hand twitching with the desire to squeeze, leave a scattering of purple and reds across a tapestry of milky skin, cock twitching as he feels muscles spasm as Chanyeol breathes in gulps of air. 

Chanyeol stands on unsteady legs, eyes glazed over as saliva drips from his chin. 

“Daddy, “ he breathes out reverently, glancing down, watching as Kyungsoo wraps an arm around his waist pulling him closer. 

Their height had always been an issue for Chanyeol, hitting a nerve he’d thought he’d hidden long ago. He’d mentioned it to Kyungsoo at the beginning of their relationship, timidly circling around his insecurity, afraid that the other would laugh when he tells him he didn’t want to be the one, that Chanyeol wanted, needed to have a thick cock stretching him open, making him drool, cry out; make him feel wrecked. 

Kyungsoo had only nodded, his dark eyes showing no emotion. He loomed over Chanyeol who only sank down in his seat, as Kyungsoo kissed the back of his ear, his low voice dripping with heat, the fire in his belly flaring. 

“Oh baby, just let me take care of you.” 

Kyungsoo had stuck to his word when he fucked Chanyeol open on his bed, broad hands pressing bruises into his hips, low hanging balls smacking against his ass, his kisses deceivingly soft, gentle praises as his hips worked relentlessly into him. 

Since then, they’d settled into a routine. 

Chanyeol's day wasn’t complete until Kyungsoo had left him gaping, cum dripping out his hole, waist littered with new bruises, bite marks on the back of his neck. 

Wash, rinse, repeat. 

Just like now, with Chanyeol on his stomach, legs spread open, his face between his legs, mouth pressing against his hole as his tongue fucks into him. 

Chanyeol whimpers, hips twitching forward with every flick of his Daddy’s tongue inside of him. He wants, needs more. But he knew Daddy wasn’t done, it was all part of the process, part of the routine. 

Kyungsoo moans out, his mouth finally detaching with a wet pop as he breathes deeply, hands sliding up his baby’s back, hips moving forward as the head of his throbbing cock bumping against Chanyeol's stretched entrance; words bleeding together as his mouth sucks wetly at a patch of skin under his ear. 

“That’s it baby,” Kyungsoo coos as Chanyeol cries out, feeling his cock push past the tight ring, hands rubbing soothing circles. 

He pumps his hips slowly, kissing up Chanyeol’s spine, his baby’s whimpers increasing in volume as his force increases. 

“Let Daddy hear you, love” he pants as he starts to fuck him, a wet rhythm echoing through the room, harmonizing with Chanyeols sobbing, his breathless confessions of love, a litany of whimpers, of “Daddy, Daddy. So good, fuck, fuck fuck, I need it, need you, love you, Daddy, oh oh oh” sobbed out between heaving thrusts, his wet gurgles as he feels a hand wrap around his throat and squeezes.

Kyungsoo groans his hips stuttering to a slow grind as his hand presses harder, Chanyeol’s back arching higher. His eyes rolling back as he sputters, ass squeezing around the hard cock lodged in his ass, his own cock twitching, precum spurting out heavily, he was so close, so close for daddy. 

Kyungsoo pauses, watching his baby spasm on his cock, his face shining with tears.

How did Kyungsoo find such a beautiful baby boy? 

He leans forward, kissing up a swear slicked spine, thick lips leaving a wet trail of kisses, bitting down on his baby’s trembling shoulder. He pauses for a minute, his hips starting up a relentless pace, “Fuck, cum for me baby, wanna see you cum” he groans out, cock pushing through pulsing walls, heavy balls slapping against Chanyeol’s reddened ass. 

Chanyeol wails, body going limp as he cums. He whimpers out, his Daddy’s cock fucking into him even as his hole contracts, milking him, brushing past his prostate with every thrust. 

“Daddy, Daddy feels so good” he mumbles incoherently, lax as Kyungsoo uses his body to get off, his pace erratic as his moans and grunts increase in volume, hands so tight on his was that he was certain they’d have a ring of purple in the exact snap of his hands tomorrow morning.

He feels overwhelmed, his Daddy’s soft kisses, his low praises, his moans of love, of how good Chanyeol is, how tight he is, how he’s gonna fill his baby with his cum, oh oh, how he’s gonna mark him his, gonna fill him so well. 

Chanyeol gasps, as he hears his Daddy’s moan crests, tapering off into a sigh as he slams into Chanyeol one more time, hips grinding against his ass, cock pulsing as he coats his insides with cum. Chanyeol lets out a small whine as the hot liquid fills him, stating to seep our as his daddy flexes his hips, hands sliding up and down his waist in a soothing manner, his lips never leaving his skin. 

Daddy sighs, his cock warm and softening inside his boy. 

“Did you have a good day baby?” He murmurs as Chanyeol closes his eyes, body slack, as he starts to drift off, satisfied that his Daddy’s cum is dripping out his hole, waist littered with new bruises, bite marks on the back of his neck. 

Wash, rinse, repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me about exo on twitter](https://twitter.com/opalusmyeon)


End file.
